Sabertooth's New Member!
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Seorang gadis penyihir dengan rambut raven dan mata emerald bersama seekor exceed bercita-cita ingin masuk ke guild Sabertooth. Di perjalanan mereka, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu Sting Eucliffe yang berjabatan sebagai seorang Master dari Guild Sabertooth. /SUMMARY JELEK. OOC(maybe), OC involved, ide murni, DLDR, oneshot, baca aja/


**Sabertooth's New Member?!**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OC, OOC (mungkin), OneShot, makin kebawah makin diragukan mutunya(?), DLDR, flame diterima asal logis.

**Genre:** Adventure, Friendship

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Yo~ Ketemu lagi dengan Shin .. Apa kalian bosen baca fict Shin? Hahaha, Shin harap ngga. Ini debut OC ku, Shin harap kalian suka ^^ .. Kalau berkenan tinggalin review ya ~

Btw, besok-besok mungkin Shin akan ngelanjutin "Crazy Because of Him" nya Murasaki no Musume, soalnya beliau lagi sibuk dengan Try Out berkelanjutan, jadilah dia ngasih tugas ini ke kakak tercintah XDD

PS: AKU BENERAN KAKAKNYA SAKI KOK— *cukup*

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu, Glacion…"

Naga bersisik perak itu tak mengacuhkan anak gadis yang kerap kali memanggilnya. Walau mengejar sosok besar makhluk sihir tersebut, tetap saja naga yang dipanggilnya Glacion semakin menjauh, dan lalu menghilang. Meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan gelap dan dingin.

"Tunggu Glacion!" gadis kecil itu—dengan kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki terus berlari, mengharapkan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang tuanya itu akan kembali menjaganya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Glacion!" serunya. Namun tak ada jawaban dan hanya deru angin dan butiran butiran salju yang mulai turun memenuhi tempat itu.

"Kau… Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Seraya bulir air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang beriris emerald. "Glacion! Kembalilah!"

.

.

"Gah!"

Mata si gadis yang berwarna emerald itu terbuka lebar-lebar dengan tangannya yang menggapai udara di atasnya. Ia lalu menyipitkan kembali matanya seraya bergumam menenangkan diri, "Itu hanya mimpi, ya! Itu hanya mimpi!" gumamnya. Jantungnya masih tak berhenti berdebar-debar sedari tadi. Itu semua karena mimpi yang dialaminya barusan.

Seekor exceed yang sedari tadi terlelap di sebelahnya pun ikut terbangun karena ulah gadis itu barusan, "Kau kenapa Alice?" tanyanya. Exceed itu tampak cemas melihat keadaan rekannya itu.

Alice, sebaliknya, ia tampak gusar ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu. "Mimpi." Jawabnya singkat seperti biasa dimana ia memang jarang berbicara panjang lebar kepada orang lain. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Alice Blackheart—itulah nama gadis itu—ia memberi jeda, seraya memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan lalu membukanya kembali dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mimpi… Dimana aku berpisah dengan Glacion."

Exceed betina berbulu coklat keemasan itu terdiam sejenak. Sesaat, terlintas pikiran bersalah. "_Mengapa aku menanyakannya_?" pikirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah Belle." Lanjut gadis itu. "Lagipula… Kau jauh lebih penting daripada Glacion yang meninggalkanku. Kau akan selalu menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat gusar dan galau kini terlihat lebih ceria karena senyum manis yang ia layangkan kepada exceed bernama Belle itu.

"Tentu!" seru Belle dengan semangat. Tentu ia tak lupa bagaimana jarang seorang Alice Blackheart tersenyum seperti yang tadi ia lihat.

"Sudah, ayo tidur lagi saja Belle." Kata Alice pada akhirnya. "Besok kita akan mencari guild itu kan?"

Belle mengangguk. "Ya, Sabertooth. Lalu kita akan menjadi salah satu penyihir terkuat di Fiore." Katanya semangat. Alice hanya tersenyum kembali melihatnya. "Kau benar," desisnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, pagi telah menjemput. Tungku perapian yang sedari malam dinyalakan kini telah tinggal arang dan sisa-sisa kayu bakar yang hangus terbakar. Belle masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, sementara Alice telah bangun dan kini bersiap untuk mandi.

TOK… TOK…

TOK… TOK…

"BUKA PINTU!" Seseorang yang berada di luar kamar sepertinya mencoba untuk masuk. Tapi Alice tak membukakannya dan menghiraukannya. Malah ia berniat untuk meneruskan mandinya sekarang.

Tak berapa lama, dan Alice masih berada di kamar mandi, dua orang berpakaian serba hitam menjebol pintu kayu yang merupakan pintu kamarnya di penginapan ini. Yang satu terlihat lebih tinggi dan kekar, sementara yang lain terlihat sedang-sedang saja.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyuruh rekannya yang bertubuh lebih pendek untuk segera menggeledah seisi kamar penginapan yang ditempati Alice sejak kemarin malam.

"Cepat geledah! Kalau perlu, saat gadis kecil itu kembali segera bunuh saja!" tukas pria yang tampak kekar. Sedangkan pria yang tampak biasa saja itu hanya menuruti sambil mulai mengaduk-aduk seisi kamar.

Sementara itu, Alice yang berada di dalam kamar mandi tetap tak menunjukkan keberadaannya. Namun ia tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia diam dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Walau sang penyelamat ternyata telah datang. "HEYAHHH!" Terdengar suara seorang lain dan bunyi sesuatu—atau malah mungkin seseorang—yang terjatuh.

"Sting kau memang hebat!" sebuah suara mungil terdengar dari balik pintu.

"A-APA?! KALAU KAU BERANI MAJU KUBUNUH KUCING INI!" kata pria yang tampak kekar itu sambil menyandra Belle yang telah sadarkan diri dengan belati tajam menempel di lehernya.

CKLANG!

Sebelum pria berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai Sting ini kembali mengambil tindakan, Alice telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya.

"Wah,wah… Nona empunya kamar ini telah kembali rupanya." Kata pria berpakaian hitam yang tak sedetikpun meregangkan mata belati itu dari leher Belle.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, aku hanya… Mandi." Tukas Alice tajam. Dan gadis berambut raven itu cepat-ceapat melihat ke arah pria maskulin berambut pirang dan seekor exceed mungil di belakangnya. "Makasih. Atas bantuanmu. Tapi cukup sampai disini, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Katanya.

"Nah, sekarang…" Alice kembali menatap sengit dua orang berbaju hitam itu. "Serahkan Belle atau kalian tak akan keluar hidup-hidup?" tanyanya.

Sting, dan juga exceed berbulu merah yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya itu terdiam, dan lalu berkata, "Ayo Lector, ini urusan gadis itu~" katanya dan lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Alice sengaja menyuruh Sting dan Lector untuk pergi karena saat ini ia tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang _Dragon Slayer_. Ya, generasi ketiga Pembantai Naga. Alice Blackheart.

"HEH!" Cibir pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. "Gadis kecil sepertimu bisa apa hah?"

Alice memandang nanar kedua pria yang berdiri kira-kira 3 meter di hadapannya. Tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Membuat si pria yang bertubuh sedang menelan ludahnya.

"Kalian yang memintanya…" kata Alice dengan nada rendah. Di saat itu juga, ruangan itu bertambah dingin. Seakan mereka semua berada di pegunungan Hakobe di saat musim salju.

"HYOURYUU NO HOUKOU!"

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Lalu kemudian sesuatu yang bergemeretak. Lantai kayu kamar itu telah menjadi es, begitu pula perapian, meja kayu, dan kaki ranjang yang membeku, sampai es yang menjalar dan membekukan kaki kedua penjahat itu sampai sebatas lutut. "Serahkan Belle. Sekarang!" perintah Alice yang mengambil ancang-ancang.

"B-baik!"

Belle kini telah berada dalam dekapan Alice dan aman. Tapi kaki kedua pria itu dan perabotan kamar itu tetap membeku. Alice hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang melambangkan kepuasan pada kedua orang yang masih terbelenggu sihir es gadis itu. "Tunggu saja, dalam waktu 2 hari pasti akan mencair, kok."

Kata Alice dan beranjak mengambil barang-barang bawaannya yang berada di pintu dekat kamar—yang sudah hancur—itu. "Oi, pemuda pirang, sampai kapan mau menguping eh?" tanyanya datar pada orang yang berada di luar pintu. Dan orang yang dimaksudkan itu ialah Sting Eucliffe. Yang sedari tadi memang berada di luar kamar Alice.

"Yah, ketahuan," gumam pelan si pemuda pirang yang beranjak masuk ke kamar Alice bersama exceed merah yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Lector itu.

"Jangan ragukan indra penciumanku, bodoh." Jawab Alice ketus. Saat berpapasan, tak sengaja Alice melihat lambang _itu_ di lengan atas Sting. Matanya terbelalak. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan anggota Sabertooth di sini.

"S-sabertooth…" desisnya pelan. "A-aku—IZINKAN AKU BERGABUNG!" katanya. Belle yang berada di sisinya pun ikut mengangguk.

"Hah?" respon Sting cukup menjengkelkan bagi Alice. Sting masih berlama-lama berdiam diri dan bertanya, "Kenapa mau bergabung?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Itupun kalau kau memang mengantarku ke guildnya." Balas Alice. Dingin seperti es.

"Hah, perempuan memang menyebal—ARGHH! Apa kau perlu meninjuku seperti itu?!" protes pemuda itu.

"Perlu."

"Cih, kau harus bertemu dengan Rogue Cheney. Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi sahabat paling pendiam di bumi—AHH! Sakit bodoh!" untuk kedua kalinya, Alice meninju punggung Sting yang terlihat maskulin.

"Sudah, aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi kalau kau tidak bawel."

"Oke." Gerutu Sting.

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah area. Area yang berbatu-batu, dengan jalanan yang agak menanjak. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kata Sting.

"Oke."

"Huh, kukira kau tidak akan bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti orang normal pada umumnya." Gerutu Sting, yang mengakibatkan punggungnya mendapat satu tonjokkan lagi. Aneh, ia tidak marah.

Akhirnya, setelah jalan menanjak dan berbatu, mereka pun masuk ke aula bangunan yang dipenuhi anggota-anggota Sabertooth yang tak dikenal oleh Alice sama sekali.

"Nah, disini kau akan mendaftar." Kata Sting menunjuk sebuah meja pendaftaran dan seorang Mage yang menjaga di meja itu.

Alice hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Sting, menuju ke meja pendaftaran itu bersama Belle yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Alice duduk di depan mage laki-laki yang bertugas untuk memberikan cap untuk para anggota baru. "Aku akan menempatkan tanda guild ini di lengan atasku." Katanya. Lalu ia mengedepankan lengan kanannya agar mage itu bisa memberikan cap—stamp guild itu.

"Sempurna." Kata si mage laki-laki. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan exceedmu, Nona…?" tanyanya.

"Oh ya, namaku Alice Blackheart. Dan ini Belle." Katanya. Mage itu mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan memberi Belle lambang guild di punggungnya, sama seperti milik Lector.

Setelah mendapatkan stamp masing-masing, Alice melihat sekitarnya, dan tak ada yang ia kenal. Sampai seorang berambut raven dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya memegang pundaknya. "Apa kau yang bernama Alice Blackbeard?" tanyanya.

Alice tercengang sejenak. "Mungkin maksudmu "Blackheart", um… Tuan?"

"Aku Rogue Cheney, panggil saja Rogue." Kata pemuda itu. "Sting menunggumu." Katanya.

Alice, setelah mengetahui orang yang mengubah namanya itu menjadi tak heran. Sting memang tak bisa diandalkan. Mungkin Sting hanyalah anggota rendahan, pikirnya. "Alice-san, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan master guild kami?"

"HAH?!" Alice setengah berteriak tak percaya. S-sting… Master guild Sabertooth yang selalu ia impikan untuk masuk?!

"M-maaf," kata Alice dengan tangan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sepertinya, begitulah caranya menunjukkan bahwa ia malu. "Aku akan segera bertemu dengannya, Rogue-san."

Sting berada di ruangannya bersama Lector—exceednya tentu saja, sedangkan Alice duduk di hadapannya.

"Ketahuilah, Alice." Kata Sting. "Jangan pernah meninggalkan teman-temanmu… Karena mereka yang meninggalkan rekan seperjuangan mereka, adalah sampah." Kata Sting.

Hati Alice berdebar-debar. Ia tahu, bahwa sedari dulu, inilah guild yang ia impikan untuk masuk. "HAI!"

.

.

**[The End]**


End file.
